A New Hero
by Comicfan97
Summary: The events of this story take place during Ominverse. It stars an OC of mine named Kaiden O'Neil. In personality, he's like Ben, but more willing to fight. His mission: to save all of Fiore from mana used for villainous purposes. Will Kaiden prove himself with the Duotrix, or will all of Fiore fall into darkness? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi. So, I've decided to make my own Ben 10/ Fairy Tail crossover fan fiction. It stars an OC of mine and I intend to do things differently by adding some aliens that Ben hasn't transformed into as of yet as the starter aliens for my OC. I may add some favorites, but only time will tell. Now on to the story!**

A New Hero

Ch 1: The New Guy

**Bellwood 8:00 PM**

It was an average night in Bellwood, or as average as it can be with Ben Tennyson keeping it safe. Ben was currently on a mission with Rook and was off world at would be the most important event in his universe.

The sounds of cars honking in Bellwood were overshadowed in the mind of one 17 year-old boy, racing through the streets in his new Plumber motorcycle. The driver made his way to the Plumber HQ and parked his motorcycle out back.

The driver was currently wearing a black leather jacket with a gray undershirt and blue jeans. He wore black boots, but his face was currently obscured by his black biker helmet and sunglasses. When he removed his helmet, his face was revealed to be of Asian descent and he had short, spiky, black hair. Hidden by his sunglasses were his blue eyes. This is Kaiden O'Neil, a former street punk and highly qualified Plumber.

Kaiden had a tough life after his parents' divorce at the age of 5. His parents had joint custody, but his father was brutally murdered in a gang war, leaving him to care for his mother at the age of 7. He tried to stay in school, but he was never good at anything, except when it came to technology and cars. He always picked fights whenever he could, leaving his mother crying most of her life.

He tried to better himself for her, but his mother had fallen ill after he almost died in a street fight. Unfortunately, his mother died in the hospital, leaving him an orphan at the age of 10. After that, Kaiden was shipped from foster home to foster home, unwanted and unloved. It wasn't until a man named Max Tennyson gave him a chance to attend the Plumber Academy at the age of 15. Kaiden graciously accepted his offer, with the orphanage believing he was attending a prestigious boarding school.

The Plumber Academy was a hard mistress for most of Kaiden's classmates, but not for him and his academic rival, Rook Blonko. The two had a friendly rivalry and enjoyed each other's company. However, Kaiden was extremely jealous when Rook was chosen as Ben's new partner, but he quickly got over it and wound up as an active Plumber.

While on a routine recon mission, Kaiden was suddenly called by Max Tennyson and returned to Earth as fast as he could. He hadn't been given any details on why Max called him, but if it was Max, he knew he had to follow. While he showed occasional disrespect to authority figures, Max was held to a higher standard, so he never questioned anything that man offered him. This was only the beginning of Kaiden's journey to become the hero of not just one, but two universes.

**Plumber HQ 8:30 PM**

Kaiden walked through the long corridor, happily saluting his fellow Plumbers as he passed them by. He made his way to the lab and found Max there with an elderly alien next to him on the countertop. Max was a slightly overweight man in his 60's wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with brown slacks and black shoes. His hair was gray, but it made him look distinguished rather than elderly, considering his service record. The elderly alien had a bulbous head, gray skin, and was only a few inches tall, wearing a green and black jumpsuit. He also had frog-like appendages, but he clearly had fingers and toes. This was Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix.

"Well I see that you have an interesting, but familiar taste in recruits Max." Azmuth said unimpressed by Kaiden's appearance. Before he could talk back, Max quickly showed up in the middle of Kaiden and Azmuth, shooting daggers at both of them.

"Kaiden, show the proper respect for Azmuth. He is the smartest being in 5 galaxies you know. Azmuth, despite his appearance, Kaiden is more than capable of handling this mission." Max said neutrally to both of them respectively.

"Okay, but I still want to know what this is about Mr. Tennyson." Kaiden said calmly, but still pissed off at Azmuth.

"I'll explain everything in a moment Kaiden." Max said stoically. "And I told you to call me 'Max'."

"I never will sir." Kaiden said jokingly.

The trio made their way into the inventions room where Kaiden came face to face with a device he'd never seen before. It was similar in size and shape of a Null Void projector, but it had a completely red color scheme. Next to it was a strange black box, no bigger than a watch case.

"What is that?" Kaiden asked amazed.

"This is in Earth terms, a Universe Projector. It allows anyone who enters it to go to another universe." Azmuth explained with a hint of smugness.

"So you just brought me here to show me some new device for Ben's next mission?" Kaiden asked disappointingly.

"No, Kaiden. This is meant for you." Max said warmly while placing his right hand on Kaiden's left shoulder.

"What?!" Kaiden said half shocked, half excited.

"That's right. My Galvan probes have made an interesting discovery in a certain universe, and Max wants you to explore it. It will be dangerous, which is why I'm giving you an advantage." Azmuth said reluctantly.

"What kind of advantage?" Kaiden asked.

Without further delay, Azmuth took out a small remote and pressed a big, red button. A beeping sound filled the room as the black box began to open, to reveal something amazing. It looked like Ben's Omnitrix, but it was blue and black with a circular face plate, but still with the familiar hourglass symbol in blue. It had a button in the front of the faceplate that activated it and another one behind the faceplate.

"YOU'RE GIVING ME MY OWN OMNITRIX?!" Kaiden said completely flabbergasted by the supposed offer.

"Yes. While I still am reluctant to give it to another human, Max convinced me otherwise with your impeccable service to the Plumbers, regardless of your problems with authority." Azmuth said very reluctantly.

"Yeah. It took a while to convince him, but trust me Kaiden, you've earned this." Max said warmly. "So what do you say?"

Without even speaking, Kaiden simply walked to the countertop, bowed to Azmuth, and put the Omnitrix around his left wrist. He silently whispered to Azmuth, 'Thank you.' When he turned his back to show Max, Azmuth couldn't help but smile the faintest of smiles before returning to his usual demeanor.

'_Maybe this kid has what it takes after all._' Azmuth thought to himself, more inclined to the idea of entrusting him with it.

After showing it to Max excitedly, Max went over exactly what his mission was.

"Okay, you're going to a place called Fiore. Its inhabitants have less technology on our Earth and 10% of the population are wizards, who are really Mana users. The Galvan probes have picked up massive Mana activity for villainous purposes and your mission is to save all of Fiore from them." Max said.

"That all sounds exciting, but how Mr. Tennyson?' Kaiden asked earnestly.

"With my new Omnitrix, which I've dubbed the Duotrix, you'll be able to transform into aliens that Ben hasn't unlocked yet. In addition to the Omnitrix's default features, the Duotrix will be able to scan the native species of Fiore and add them into your lineup. It also works as a communicator between both universes." Azmuth explained.

"Are there any other features I should know about?" Kaiden asked hopefully.

"There is also an evolutionary function and a 1 hour time limit on your transformations." Azmuth replied.

"So, will I ever be able to come back?" Kaiden asked.

"Yes. When your mission is complete or if you need back-up, just press the button behind the faceplate to activate the communicator, and I'll be able to pull you out when I have to." Max explained.

"So, the question remains Mr. O'Neil, will you accept the mission?" Azmuth asked.

Without even flinching, Kaiden proudly said "It's Hero Time!"

Without a word, Max activated the Universe Projector and opened a blue portal to Fiore. Kaiden tried not to cry, not out of sadness, but out of pure joy that he was given this chance. Before he entered the portal, he and Max shared a simple nod before he ran headfirst into the unknown.

**Hargeon 8:00 AM**

The day had just begun in the port city of Hargeon and everything seemed to be normal. Hargeon was a 1920's port city and the most beautiful in all of Fiore. It was more known for fishing than magic and it only had one magic store. Coming out of it was a very pissed off 17 year-old girl named Lucy Heartfilia. She had brown eyes and blond hair that reached down to her neck with a blue ribbon on the side and wore a white and blue shirt that barely contained her 'assets' and a blue mini skirt that left her thighs exposed with a brown belt. She had black boots that stopped right below the knee and she strangely had a whip on her right hip and a strange set of keys on her left hip.

"The nerve of that guy for knocking off only 1000 Jewels on that key. Goodbye, rent money." Lucy said despairingly.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, her life would never be the same again as she saw a mysterious blue light engulf an empty alley next to the magic shop.

"What the hell is that?!" Lucy yelled in astonishment.

Without even thinking, she readied herself for battle by reaching for her whip. While she could summon one of her Celestial Spirits, she always relied on her whip in a crisis. What she didn't expect was a boy of her age suddenly appearing as the light disappeared. Upon noticing the girl in front of him, Kaiden sheepishly said "My name is Kaiden O'Neil. Can you tell me where I am?"

**AN: And so the adventure begins. For those of you who are curious as to what forms Kaiden has, be patient! I'll reveal some of them in the next chapter, so don't worry! Before you ask, I made an OC instead of Ben as the star because I wanted to do something unique for this crossover. I will add some of my own ideas, so don't go thinking this is going to be a cut and paste story.**

**Also, I do plan on having Kaiden paired up with Lucy, since there hasn't been a story done yet with her as the main love interest. It's also why I made Kaiden 17. It will happen, just be patient.**

**So rate and review and I'll be back with an update as soon as I can. FYI: this is my first story, so be fair in your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi there! If you're wondering about the Princess Attea and Jet pairing, it's not an error. I just feel like Jet deserves to be happy since he and Droy get nowhere with Levy and I have a soft spot for Attea, and like Kaiden and Lucy, this pairing will happen, but later.**

**Now, the adventure continues!**

A New Hero

Ch 2: The New Guy

Part 2

**Previously on "A New Hero"…**

"_The nerve of that guy for knocking off only 1000 Jewels on that key. Goodbye, rent money." Lucy said despairingly._

_Unbeknownst to Lucy, her life would never be the same again as she saw a mysterious blue light engulf an empty alley next to the magic shop._

"_What the hell is that?!" Lucy yelled in astonishment. _

_Without even thinking, she readied herself for battle by reaching for her whip. While she could summon one of her Celestial Spirits, she always relied on her whip in a crisis. What she didn't expect was a boy of her age suddenly appearing as the light disappeared. Upon noticing the girl in front of him, Kaiden sheepishly said "My name is Kaiden O'Neil. Can you tell me where I am?"_

Lucy hadn't expected to run into a boy her age, wearing the strangest clothes she'd ever seen. He was wearing a black leather jacket with blue jeans, black boots, and black sunglasses. She also took notice at the strange black and blue watch on his left wrist. She was actually terrified by his appearance and tried to stand her ground.

"Where did you come from?" Lucy asked sternly, but visibly shaking below the knees.

Kaiden was caught off guard from the golden-haired beauty in front of him. While he hadn't been on a date before, he was captivated by her. However, he quickly got over it by reminding himself of his mission. This led to the very awkward position he was in.

If he told this girl that he was from another universe on a mission to save Fiore from villainous Mana, she'd probably think he was crazy and have him committed. However, he didn't want to hurt the girl and go at his mission alone, so he thought of a lie to get himself out of this situation.

"My apologies miss, but I don't recall anything about my life or my home. Can you tell me who you are and where I am?" Kaiden said smoothly and elegantly.

Kaiden was a talented liar, but he did have a good heart. He only lied when he needed to, from very covert Plumber missions to simple pick-pocketing from his orphan days.

"My name is Lucy. Your name is Kaiden right?" Lucy replied, still not moving her hand from her whip. She wouldn't make the mistake of telling anyone, especially a stranger, her full name.

"That's right Lucy. I have no memory of where I come from, so can you please tell me where I am?" Kaiden said.

"You're in the country of Fiore in the port city of Hargeon. So you seriously don't have any memory of where you came from?" Lucy asked quizzically.

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy, but I don't. Can we just talk somewhere?" Kaiden asked honestly.

"Well, okay. I still have my eye on you though buster!" Lucy said as she removed her hands from her whip.

"Fair enough, Luce." Kaiden said, affectionately giving her a nickname.

Before she could comment on the nickname, the sounds of joyful screaming girls filled the air. They were saying "Salamander is here!" or "I hope he's single!" The sounds gathered Kaiden's attention, but Lucy's reaction was priceless.

"The great wizard Salamander is here?! The one with magic you can't get in stores?! The legend of the greatest guild, Fairy Tail?!" Lucy yelled as she ran to where the other girls were heading. Out of concern for her, Kaiden ran after her and found her amongst the crowd of screaming girls.

There were all gathered around a young man who looked to be in his 30's. He had short, spiky, blue hair, he wore a white shirt with a red stripe down the middle, a dark blue cape with a yellow trim, red pants, black shoes, and 4 gold bracelets on his left wrist with 2 strange rings on his left hand. This was Salamander, or so he claimed to be.

"Now ladies, there's enough of Salamander for all of you. Behold my fire magic! **Red Carpet!**" Salamander said as he summoned a torrent of harmless purple flames and propelled himself in the air, to the astonishment of the girls, but not Kaiden.

'_This guy's just a pretty boy performer. He's definitely not the genuine article._' Kaiden thought to himself during the entire display.

However, much to his chagrin, Lucy was beginning to swoon over this Salamander. Suddenly, one of his rings began to glow and the girls seemed to be under some kind of spell, including Lucy. Their eyes had suddenly turned into comedic pink hearts and they were in an even bigger frenzy.

'_I've never felt this way about anyone before, could he really be the one?!_' Lucy thought to herself lovingly as she made her way further to Salamander.

However, unable to keep his emotions in check and unable to reach Lucy in the sea of fan girls, Kaiden yelled "Lucy! He has you girls under some sort of charm! You've got to snap out of it!"

Hearing Kaiden's voice suddenly snapped Lucy back to her old self. She rubbed her temples as she began to question what just happened. Before she could, another boy of her age began running towards the crowd and actually bulldozed his way through to see Salamander.

'_I guess the guy has gay followers_.' Kaiden snickered to himself as he made his way through the path the supposed fan boy had made to get Lucy.

The boy had short, spiky, pink hair and was wearing a red, sleeveless waistcoat that showed off his fairly toned torso. He also had white, knee-length trousers and wore black sandals. Strangely, the boy was wearing a peculiar scarf despite the sunny weather and had a huge backpack. This was Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey, you're not a dragon." Natsu suddenly said with a completely straight face.

This statement had caused all of the crowd, including Kaiden, to fall over in exasperation.

'_How could this guy possibly think that this guy is a dragon?!_' Kaiden thought incredulously.

"I guess it was a dead end, huh sir?" A new voice said out of nowhere.

Intrigued by the source of the voice, Kaiden looked around to find the person, only to see nothing but the girls, Lucy, Salamander, and the new guy. He looked up in annoyance, only to find a small, blue cat with a white underbelly wearing a green backpack. Even more peculiar, the cat had sprouted wings from his back! This was Happy, Natsu's best friend.

'Cats can talk and fly in this freaky universe?!' Kaiden thought even more flabbergasted by these events.

Unexpectedly, Kaiden's Duotrix began flashing yellow and dragged him towards the strange, flying cat. Even more unexpectedly, the Duotrix spoke in a synthesized voice of Kaiden saying "_Uncatalogued DNA detected. Begin scanning_."

The Duortix's core then popped out and shone a yellow light, scanning the entire body of the cat, before popping back into the Duotrix, once again its normal black and blue.

"_Uncatalogued DNA obtained. Beginning genetic randomization sequence_."

'_That was unexpected, but not unforeseen_.' Kaiden thought in a pleasant surprise.

"Well that felt tingly. What just happened stranger?" Happy asked.

Unsure of how to give him the real answer, Kaiden merely said "I just got this thing and I don't know how to work it." However, that wasn't a total lie.

"Anyway ladies, you're all invited to a little soiree of mine that I'm having on my private yacht" Salamander said snootily. "Here's an autograph kid." Salamander said before handing Natsu an autograph and flying away on his purple flames.

"That misogynistic jackass really rubs me the wrong way." Kaiden said as soon as Salamander departed.

"What did you just say jerk?!" a fan girl said

"Salamander is the greatest!" another fan girl said.

"Let's get him!" another fan girl said.

With that, the charmed fan girls had begun their assault on Kaiden, knocking away Natsu, Happy, and Lucy in the process. While he had been taught to respect women, as a Plumber and former street punk, Kaiden knew not to hold back against any opponent.

"Okay ladies, you asked for it!" Kaiden yelled as he activated the Duotrix, selected a random icon, and slammed down the dial mere moments before the girls had tackled him.

A blinding blue light soon engulfed the girls and they were forced to look away. They opened their eyes and were shocked to see that in Kaiden's place was a green-skinned monocular humanoid with big black lips, pointy ears, and a big black eye with a blue iris. They also noticed he was fairly well-toned and was wearing a one-piece blue jumpsuit with a black stripe down the middle. The Duotrix dial was located on his forehead.

"Say hello to **CYCLOPS**!" Cyclops yelled in amazement.

**Duoitrix Encyclopedia**

**Cyclops A.K.A. Churl **

_This species comes from an unnamed planet and have a nomadic style of clothing. The only known ability of this species are the laser beams that come out from their eye. Their only known weakness is intense electricity. They're surprisingly good drivers._

"Okay ladies, **I**'ve had it with you!" Cyclops said in a baritone voice as he unleashed a powerful laser beam from his eye and blasted all the charmed fan girls away. He hit the dial on his forehead and transformed back into Kaiden and was relieved that the fan girls were only unconscious.

'_Well, at least they're okay_." Kaiden thought as he went over to the now conscious Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Their jaws dropped down to the ground in amazement of what they just witnessed.

"Dude, that was **AWESOME!**" Natsu happily yelled as went over to give Kaiden a high-five, which he willingly accepted.

"Aye sir! You'd make an excellent guild wizard!" Happy said in awestruck.

"I had no idea you were a Take-Over wizard Kaiden. That's great!" Lucy yelled appreciatively.

Kaiden had been called many things in his life. Slacker, delinquent, liar, and Plumber to name a few. However, he hadn't expected to ever be called a wizard. Unexpectedly, amongst these people and cat, he felt a feeling of trust and true companionship. In the heat of the moment, he said something that would change everything.

"Well, I'm not actually a wizard." Kaiden said inadvertently before placing his hands over his mouth in shock.

"WHAT?!" All three of them cried out.

"It's a long story." Kaiden said sheepishly.

**Hargeon Restaurant 8:45 AM**

After making sure that they were in a quiet and secluded area of the restaurant, Kaiden informed them of his origins, making sure not to mention the origin of their magic. If they knew the truth, it would probably lead to disaster and chaos for all of Earth-Land. He instead told them that he was sent here to handle the dark wizards. It was here that Kaiden was properly introduced to Natsu and Happy. Needless to say, all three of them were dumbfounded by Kaiden's story.

"So you're actually from another universe where there's no magic like ours and almost everything there can be explained by technology and science?" Lucy asked

"And where you've been sent on a mission to save Fiore from dark wizards?" Happy asked.

"And that you're supposed Take-Overs are actually aliens from your universe in that fancy watch that scanned Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." Kaiden said stoically.

There was a long pause before Natsu yelled "That is **AWESOME!**" This drew the attention of the other patrons briefly before he was restrained by Kaiden, Lucy and Happy.

"Wait, so you guys believe me, and Lucy, you're okay with it?" Kaiden asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I'm not angry or afraid of you Kaiden. I understand why you had to keep it a secret." Lucy answered honestly.

"I was raised by a dragon. Other universes don't seem like much of a stretch." Natsu answered nonchalantly.

"Aye sir! I'm very excited to see what my form looks like!" Happy answered eagerly.

"Wait, you were raised by a dragon?" Kaiden and Lucy asked simultaneously.

Natsu seemed to be uncomfortable by that question and looked away, leaving Happy to explain his origin.

"Natsu was taught Dragon Slayer Magic by Igneel, the dragon who raised him when he was younger." Happy replied.

"Wait, does that mean he's killed a dragon?" Kaiden asked.

"No. Dragon Slayer Magic was made in order to fight dragons, but Natsu's never used it against dragons." Happy replied, looking a little sad.

"How come? Aren't there dragons everywhere in this fantasy universe?" Kaiden asked innocently.

"No. It's because no one's seen a dragon in a really long time. One day, Igneel just left and didn't even tell Natsu where he was going." Happy replied somberly.

The news hit Kaiden light a freight train as he looked into Natsu's eyes and saw a kindred spirit in him. Despite the obvious differences, Natsu and Kaiden lost their dads when they were very young and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, which Natsu accepted. Kaiden also sensed something similar in Lucy's eyes, but he didn't want to pry again.

"I know what it's like to lose your family." Kaiden said sadly.

"Thanks Kai." Natsu said trying not to cry as he gave him a nickname.

"It's no problem Nat." Kaiden replied giving Natsu a nickname.

The news affected Lucy as well and placed a comforting hand on Natsu's other shoulder, trying not to cry. Happy couldn't control his emotions anymore and simply cuddled up to Natsu affectionately.

"So, that's why you came here. You wanted to find Igneel, but instead you found a misogynistic jackass." Kaiden replied more composed.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I guess it was just stupid of me to think that my dad would be in the middle of town." Natsu replied more stable.

"Don't say that. Despite the logic, it was really sweet." Lucy said comfortingly.

"Aye sir. Don't lose heart. We'll find him, one day. And when that happens, all of our friends in Fairy Tail will be there!" Happy replied confidently.

"Thanks Happy. Ever since we've known each other, you always know what to say whenever it comes to Igneel." Natsu replied honestly.

"Wait! You're from **FAIRY TAIL**?!" Lucy yelled incredulously.

"Yeah. I'm Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer, Salamander." Natsu replied nonchalantly.

"**SAY WHAT?!**" Lucy yelled in astonishment.

"And cue the fan girl in 3, 2, and 1." Kaiden said jokingly.

"Can you get me into Fairy Tail?!" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Well, sure. What about you Kai?" Natsu asked.

"Before I give you my answer, can someone explain what a guild is?" Kaiden asked.

"A magic guild is where wizards take jobs to help around all of Earth-Land. There are guilds scattered all over the continent, but Fairy Tail's been number 1 for years now. The wizards who take jobs are rewarded with our currency known as Jewels, but the amount varies from job to job. For example, a job to help around someone's house doesn't nearly pay as much to save a village from a Vulcan attack. The highest paying jobs are reserved for S-Class wizards, the strongest wizard class." Happy explained thoroughly.

"Sounds basically the same work Ben does on a daily basis, just with money." Kaiden replied.

"I guess. That's the reason why I want to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy replied happily.

"So, Kaiden, do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Sign me up. I don't have anywhere else to go for the moment until I complete my mission. I might as well be among friends." Kaiden replied honestly.

"Then welcome aboard!" Natsu and Happy said simultaneously.

With that, Kaiden, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy departed Hargeon and set off to Fairy Tail.

'_Maybe this place won't be half bad_.' Kaiden thought confidently as he looked to his new friends.

"So, can you please, please, please change into my form?!" Happy asked desperately.

'_Or maybe it'll be a nightmare_.' Kaiden deadpanned.

**AN: Like I said before, I was adding my own twist to the story. I knocked out the girls on purpose so Bora wouldn't take them away on his boat and I could resolve the most confusing head scratcher of why Natsu didn't tell Lucy who he was at the restaurant and prevented the entire fight and ensuing destruction from happening.**

**Also, I know I said I'd be bringing in a few aliens last chapter, but the rest will be coming. As for Cyclops's uniform, that'll be present in all of Kaiden's forms, like Ben's was in the original series. Before you ask, I gave Kaiden an Exceed form because it's going to come in handy for him later. I also mentioned in the first chapter that the Duotrix could scan the native species of Fiore, despite Happy's currently unknown origin. FYI: the Churl are a real species in Ben 10. But the last line was, you know, artistic license. **

**So, rate and review, and there will be new surprises in my next chapter. However, I will tell you that Attea is coming next chapter and she'll play a big role in Kaiden's mission and she won't be an antagonist. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, the reviews are good, but I would like to clear something up. Rexfan 1333, I will not be adding Ben to the story until much later. My reason comes from the events of this chapter. Also, Lewamus Prime, I appreciate your alien ideas, but I need to do this in my own way.**

**Now, the adventure continues!**

A New Hero

Ch 3: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Hargeon Station 9:47 AM**

After departing from the restaurant, Kaiden, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were waiting for the train to Magnolia, where Fairy Tail was located. However, while waiting on a nearby bench, Kaiden couldn't help but notice that Natsu was looking rather uneasy and miserable.

"What wrong with Natsu?" Kaiden asked Happy.

"It's a drawback of his Dragon Slayer magic. He gets super motion sickness." Happy explained.

"Well, that's sort of funny." Lucy said with a smile.

"IT'S NOT! IT'S A LIVING HELL!" Natsu angrily replied.

"Hey relax! I was just joking." Lucy replied frantically.

"Okay, just don't joke about it okay?" Natsu requested as he quickly returned to his nauseous demeanor.

"Is Natsu always this angry?" Kaiden asked.

"You don't know the half of it Kai." Happy deadpanned.

Suddenly, the train had arrived, but Kaiden, Lucy, and Happy had to practically shove Natsu inside before departing for Magnolia.

While on the train ride to Magnolia, Kaiden learned more about Lucy. She was a Celestial Wizard and already contracted to three of the Zodiac Spirits, Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer. She explained that Celestial Wizards obtain keys which summon Celestial Spirits and that they came in two varieties, gold and silver. The gold ones were the Zodiac Spirits, which were incredibly rare and the silver keys were very common spirits and often sold at average magic shops.

"So how does a contract work with a Celestial Spirit exactly? Kaiden asked curiously.

"How about I show you with this little puppy?" Lucy replied, taking out a silver key with a little blue symbol on it.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!" Lucy said in a serious tone as a magic seal shone from underneath her feet.

"Open, Gate of Canis Minor, **NIKORA**!"

Suddenly, a magic seal appeared in front of Lucy and the creature she'd tried to contract had shown himself. It was a short, stout white creature with a comically big head and tiny body. He had bland eyes and a strange orange nose that reminded Kaiden of a horn.

"I think you got a dud." Kaiden said, amused by the creature's appearance.

"It's supposed to look like that!" Lucy said, a little angry at Kaiden. "I think this little guy deserves a name."

"I thought its name was Nikora." Natsu and Happy said confusedly.

"No, that's just the species. I'll call him Plue." Lucy replied happily as she began to cuddle Plue in her ample chest, much to Kaiden's embarrassment of seeing this.

"You're just a cutie, aren't you Plue?" Lucy said as she continued to snuggle Plue before setting him down on the table.

"So, is this the part where you make a contract with one of these guys?" Kaiden asked trying not to get a nosebleed from Lucy's innocent, but erotic display of affection.

"Yes. Now are you free Mondays?" Lucy asked Plue while taking out a notepad and pencil.

Plue merely shook his head no, but then shook his head yes when Lucy mentioned Tuesdays, This went on for a while giving Kaiden, Natsu, and Happy some guy time.

"I'm not entirely sure about this guy. He's still a dog." Happy whispered.

"So? I think that this guy is going to make Lucy happy." Natsu replied in a hushed voice, trying not to puke.

"Yeah. Just give Plue a chance, Happy. Who knows? He might become your friend." Kaiden replied almost inaudibly

As if right on cue, Lucy had finished making her contract with Plue and sent him back to the Celestial World.

"So, that's how you make a contract with a Celestial Spirit?" Kaiden asked Lucy.

"Yep. He's free on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Lucy replied with a smile.

'_I'm really starting to like this girl. Focus Kaiden! You have a mission! However, I'll probably be here a while, so whatever happens, happens._" Kaiden thought to himself.

"_Kaiden's such a good guy. I'm really starting to like him. Focus Lucy! He's not here for romance, but he is kind of cute._" Lucy thought to herself.

Unknown to Lucy and Kaiden, their cheeks were burning a bright, pink color and they remained in pleasant silence until it was broken by a certain azure feline.

"You guys are in looove." Happy teased.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Kaiden and Lucy comically denied as Natsu and Happy were snickering to themselves.

"Good one Haps." Natsu said still snickering, only to begin hurling chunks out the window.

"Aye sir!" Happy said almost with a straight face.

"_This is going to be a long trip_." Kaiden and Lucy thought to themselves.

**Magnolia 11:00 AM**

After the embarrassing train ride, the gang had made it back to Magnolia, with Kaiden captivated by the scenery. Magnolia looked to be a moderate-sized town from the 1920's. None of the buildings were taller than two to three stories and they were packed fairly together, which only made their large cathedral even more impressive, but Kaiden only got the basic summary while on their way to Fairy Tail.

They soon arrived at a building shaped like a pagoda, next to a large lake that also functioned as a port. The front had a large, red banner with the silhouette of a fairy with a long tail in white. IIt was then that Kaiden noticed that underneath the scarf Natsu got from Igneel, was the same symbol in red on his right shoulder.

'_People get tattoos here?_' Kaiden thought to himself quizzically.

Upon entering Natsu proudly declared "Hey everyone, we're back! We also brought some new recruits!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said joining in.

Upon entering the building, Kaiden and Lucy were amazed by the interior of the guild. It looked more like a beer hall because of all the members happily laughing and chugging down mugs of what Kaiden assumed to be alcohol.

"Hey Natsu. Good to see you bro. Did my tip help you find Igneel?" A drunken wizard said, stumbling over to see them.

Without so much as a warning, Natsu immediately punched the living daylights out of him, which sent the drunken wizard flying away and crashing into a nearby table.

"That was a little harsh dude." Kaiden said confused by what just happened.

"Yeah, he didn't even hurt you!" Lucy yelled fearfully.

"So?! That bastard still sent me a wild goose chase and I want to get even!" Natsu yelled as he continued to assault the wizard.

"Oh boy, can't Natsu go one minute without fighting someone?" a feminine voice said from behind the bar.

Kaiden and Lucy looked to the bar area and found a 19 year-old girl with long, white hair and wearing a red, sleeveless dress and had impressive 'assets'. While Kaiden did admit she was pretty after quickly looking at her face, he didn't feel the way he did when he saw Lucy for the first time. This was Mirajane Strauss, former S-Class wizard and current bar tender of Fairy Tail.

Lucy's reaction was however different as she practically squealed with delight when she saw her. She quickly ran behind the bar area and began to talk to her.

"Holy crap! You're Mirajane Strauss, the bikini model in 'Sorcerer's Weekly!' I'm your biggest fan!" Lucy said in a fan girlish squeal.

"Thanks, but you can just call me Mira. Everyone else does." Mira said nervously from Lucy's forward actions.

'_So this Mira girl's a bikini model? She definitely has the body for it, but I don't see what the big deal is. I guess it's an Earth-Land thing._' Kaiden thought to himself.

"Just ignore the fans Mira. You might be a model, but you can't hold your liquor." Another feminine voice said.

Kaiden turned his head to meet a girl a little older than him with long, brown hair. She wore a blue bikini top and was somewhat stacked. She also wore brown pants and shoes, but Kaiden could clearly see her guild mark on the lower part of her abdomen in black. This was Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

"Hi, I'm Kaiden." Kaiden said, nervously trying to look at her face.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cana." Any further conversation was halted as she began chugging a large barrel of beer in front of him, causing him and Lucy to sweat drop in confusion.

"Ignore the brewery. She's not a **REAL MAN!**" a masculine voice cried out.

Kaiden and Lucy were then met with a giant of a muscular man wearing a buttoned up blue coat, white pants, and wooden sandals. He had spiky white hair, even spikier than Kaiden's, with a visible scar across his right eye and right cheek. This was Elfman Strauss, the manliest man in Fairy Tail and surprisingly, Mira's younger brother.

While Lucy had been shaking in fear of his stature, Kaiden remained relatively calm.

'_He's not so scary compared to all the alien ass I've kicked after the Plumber Academy. I can tell he has a good heart._" Kaiden thought to himself.

"Ignore Elfman, he's just a big blowhard." A masculine voice said.

Kaiden and Lucy turned to see an 18 year-old boy with black hair wearing black pants, black shoes, and a long white coat. This was Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's childhood rival and resident Ice-Make wizard.

"Gray, your clothes." Another masculine voice said.

Sure enough, the Ice-Make wizard had somehow been stripped to his black boxers, causing him to cry out in embarrassment, leaving Kaiden and Lucy dumbfounded by what just happened.

'_How did he strip himself so quickly?_' Kaiden thought to himself.

The source of the voice came from a boy about their age with orange hair, light blue sunglasses, green pants, brown shoes, and a dark green jacket with a white fur trim. This was Loke, resident playboy of Fairy Tail.

"Enchanté, mademoiselle. You look ravishing today." Loke shamelessly said to Lucy.

While Lucy was clearly unnerved by his advances, Kaiden was seething with anger.

'_I don't like this guy._" Kaiden thought to himself.

However, the mood instantly changed when Loke noticed Lucy's Celestial Keys. He immediately backed off and went into a panicked frenzy, much to Kaiden and Lucy's confusion.

"Wait! Are you a Celestial wizard!?" Loke asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" Lucy replied confusedly.

Loke immediately ran out of Fairy Tail saying, "Forgive me my darling, but we can never be together!"

"What's that asshole's problem?" Kaiden asked.

"I don't know the exact details, but Loke used to be in a relationship with a Celestial wizard, and it didn't end well. Now, he can't even be in the same room as a Celestial wizard." Happy explained.

"Talk about your bad break-ups." Kaiden said. However, he noticed Lucy looking a little sad and warmly said, "It's not your fault. That misogynistic jerk just needs some time to heal. Besides, he's pretty stupid not to see the real you."

A hearty blush appeared on Lucy's cheeks, but before she could comment on it, a large brawl had begun and Elfman, Cana, and Gray threw themselves into the fray. Kaiden and Lucy sweat dropped in confusion with them both thinking '_There's a chance here that everyone is crazy._'

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Kaiden stood upon a table and declared "It's time someone showed you wizards how a real fighter fights!" With that, Kaiden activated his Duotrix, selected another random icon and the guild was bathed in a blue light.

They were shocked to see in Kaiden's place a slightly shorter porcupine-like creature with spiky black quills for hair and a rat-like tail. His eyes were now yellow, but he retained his natural blue irises. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a black stripe down the middle. The Duotrix dial was positioned on his left shoulder.

"Say hello to **SPORKUPINE**!" Kaiden yelled.

**Duotrix Encyclopedia**

**Sporkupine A.K.A. Argit's Species**

_This species comes from an unknown world and they are so obscure that hardly anyone even knows their true name. This species only known abilities include paralyzing quills, sleep-inducing quills, the ability to slow their pulse, and enhanced agility. The only known weakness is that if they use too much of their quills, they'll remain naked for several hours and be vulnerable to attacks._

"Time for beddy-bye." Sporkupine said in a suave New York accent. Sporkupine suddenly unleashed an unstoppable barrage of quills from his body, which quickly found their place in the rears of the fighting Fairy Tail wizards. By the time the onslaught ceased, everyone who had been hit had instantly fallen asleep, including Natsu.

Lucy, Mira, and Happy had just stared in shocked of the display Sporkupine had unleashed. They stared at Sporkupine standing tall and composed, strangely fist-pumping.

"Oh, yeah! I'm the greatest!" Sporkupine said, cheering for himself.

"That was amazing Kaiden! I didn't know you had a form like that!" Lucy said in amazement.

"Aye sir! That was incredible!" Happy said

"Neither did me. I'm still getting the hang of this thing Lucy." Sporkupine said as he slapped the Duotrix dial on his left shoulder, transforming back to Kaiden in a blue light that quickly disappeared.

"I've never seen a Take-Over like that! Elfman and I could never perform such a total transformation!" Mira said in astonishment.

Kaiden. Lucy, and Happy shared a silent conversation and decided it would be best to postpone telling anyone of his origins until they were all conscious. It was then that Kaiden and Lucy changed the subject, both for Kaiden's benefit and Lucy's.

"So, who do we talk to in order to join Fairy Tail?" Kaiden asked, hoping it would buy him a little bit of time.

Mira then quickly forgot about Kaiden's transformation and told them both that the master had to fill out some complaints for the magic council first. As is right on cue, the master of Fairy Tail had arrived and looked down to see his members peacefully asleep. He had not noticed the quills in their backsides so he yelled "WAKE UP!"

As expected, the wizards remained asleep, much to the master's chagrin. He was a short, bald man with white hair on his sides. He wore something akin to a jester's hat that was orange with blue stripes with a matching shirt and pants. He looked to be old with his wrinkled skin, most likely in his 80's. He was also holding a cane with a pink smiley face on it. This was Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd guild master of Fairy Tail.

He looked to his further around and saw Kaiden and Lucy, both nervously greeting Makarov.

'Welcome to Fairy Tail. Do you wish to join our guild?" Makarov asked, completely calm.

While confused by his sudden change in behavior, Kaiden and Lucy both hastily said "Yes."

"Very well. Mira, get the stamp." Makarov said nonchalantly.

The two were flabbergasted by this sudden acceptation, but Kaiden had actually asked "Why are you making us members so soon?"

"Because Kaiden O'Neil and Lucy Heartfilia, I'm an excellent judge of character." Makarov answered before he burned the complaints and wandered off.

Before they could question how Makarov knew their names, Kaiden and Lucy were ambushed by an eager Mira, holding the official Fairy Tail stamp and ink.

"Now, where would you like your guild marks?" Mira asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"I'll take mine on the back of my hand in pink." Lucy said, still unnerved by Makarov.

"I'll take mine on my right shoulder in black." Kaiden said, equally unnerved by Makarov.

With that, Mira simply stamped Lucy's hand with the guild mark in pink and, after removing his jacket which revealed a gray wife-beater, stamped Kaiden's right shoulder with the guild mark in black. Much to Kaiden's surprise, the stamping didn't even hurt.

'_Whatever these guys do for tattoos, Earth could learn a lot from it._' Kaiden thought to himself.

**Bellwood 8:35 PM (5 Minutes after Kaiden Left)**

The Plumber's lab was suddenly ransacked mere moments after Kaiden's departure. While they fought valiantly, they couldn't stop Princess Attea and the Incurseans from getting the Universe Projector. Unfortunately on her ship, Attea's best scientists couldn't figure out how it worked. In her frustration from being denied the chance to take over a parallel universe, Attea angrily blasted the Universe Projector to smithereens, causing her and only her to fall into a blue portal with her ID mask, leaving the Incursean Empire.

**Outskirts of Magnolia 11:30 AM**

On the outskirts of Magnolia, no one noticed a bright, blue light that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They certainly wouldn't have expected a 17-year old Incursean girl to suddenly appear either. She wore a purple flight suit with grey gloves, goggles on her purple cap, and a white scarf. She was wearing black Maryjane shoes and white stockings. Besides her green skin, she looked completely human.

"This is going to be fun." Attea said as she made her way to Magnolia.

**AN: So, there you go. I knew I had to incorporate Attea into the story, but I didn't want to risk Ben upstaging Kaiden in Earth-Land for the moment. This way it was two birds with one stone. So, now Kaiden is pretty much trapped in Earth-Land, but he'll still continue his mission.**

**As for how Makarov knew Kaiden and Lucy's names, I'll reveal that next chapter. I'll also make Attea join Fairy Tail and for those of you who think it's out of character or wrong, I just want to say that Attea is in the same boat as Kaiden, so she can't really do much of anything. That's why she'll be a lot more patient and understanding than she was in Omniverse and why she'll eventually develop feelings for Jet.**

**Also, the whole 1 new alien every chapter isn't going to be a regular thing, trust me. There's going to at least be two forms debuting in the next chapter, one of them very familiar. Also, Kaiden's going to get a new form and things are going to start heating up between him and Lucy. Also, Kaiden's Fairy Tail mark will be present in all of his transformations now. Attea will get her time with Jet soon, but not in the next chapter.**

**Also, don't worry about the Plumbers, they're still okay, and they're going to have a big role to play later, including Ben and Rook.**

**Next time - Chapter 4: Monkey Business.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi. So like I promised, I'm bringing in 2 new forms for Kaiden in this chapter and explaining why Makarov knew who Kaiden and Lucy were. Speaking of which, there are going to be some moments between them this chapter and Attea is going to join Fairy Tail. **

**Also, Lewamus Prime, I appreciate your suggestions, but I will not be adding another OC into my story and Kaiden will join Team Natsu in the next chapter.**

**Now, the adventure continues!**

A New Hero

Ch 4: Monkey Business

**Fairy Tail Guild 11:58 AM**

After they had woken up, Kaiden explained to his new guild mates of his origin, with Lucy, Natsu, and Happy backing him up on it. Needless to say, all of them had similar expressions when Kaiden had originally told Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. However, he was confused why Makarov was so calm, only to learn that his explanation was just as hard to believe.

_**Fairy Tail Guild 8:00 AM**_

_Makarov was busy filling out the complaints from the magic council. Needless to say, he was not enjoying it._

"_Lousy council. Fairy Tail is number 1 for a reason. As soon as I burn these complaints in front of my children, I'm telling them to blow any other complaint out of their…"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, a mysterious white light engulfed the room, forcing Makarov to shield his eyes. As soon as he opened them, he was shocked to see a slim man in his 30's to late 40's standing in front of him with graying black hair on the sides. The man was wearing a white lab coat, brown slacks, and black shoes. However, Makarov was drawn to the man's right hand, which had been replaced by a strange prosthetic. This was Professor Paradox, Time walker and one of Ben's allies_

"_I hardly believe this is the time for that sort of language Mr. Dreyar." Paradox said in a suave and sophisticated British accent._

_Makarov was stunned by this man's sudden appearance. His first instinct was to fight any intruder, but something about this man seemed different. Unexpectedly, Makarov watched as Paradox pulled out a strange pocket watch from his left coat pocket, opened it, and simply put it back. _

"_I'm sorry. You have me at a disadvantage Mr.…" Makarov asked in the hopes of getting information._

"_Oh, forgive me Mr. Dreyar. You may call me Professor Paradox." Paradox replied relatively nonchalantly. _

"_Why are you here?" Makarov said, still somewhat suspicious about this man's arrival. _

"_Isn't that what we're all thinking, Mr. Dreyar?" Paradox replied._

"_Stop beating around the bush or I'll be forced to use other means of handling you." Makarov said while silently charging up his Titan Magic. _

"_Oh, you needn't use your Titan Magic on me. I'm merely a friend with some information that's worth listening to." Paradox replied knowingly of Makarov's intentions. Needless to say, Makarov was caught off guard and immediately stopped thinking of him as an enemy. _

"_What kind of information?" Makarov asked._

"_You're going to be getting three new guild members, a boy, a girl, and a female alien. The girl is Lucy Heartfilia, the only daughter of the wealthy Heartfilia family. She ran away from home about a year ago. However, you can't tell anyone about this." Paradox explained._

"_I promise. What about the boy?" Makarov said._

"_The boy is Kaiden O'Neil and he's from another universe. He's a former street punk with a small problem regarding authority. Both of his parents are deceased through unnatural causes. His father died in a shooting while his mother died because of a botched surgery that couldn't even reach the courts due to lack of evidence. He needs this more than ever, especially with the role he's going to play." Paradox explained thoroughly. _

"_What about this 'alien girl'?" Makarov asked._

"_Trust me, when the time comes, you'll know." Paradox responded cryptically._

"_Is there anything else I should know about?" Makarov asked him, completely unaffected by Kaiden's origins and the alien girl._

"_Yes. Be patient with the boy. Trust me, I'm an excellent judge of character." Paradox said before he vanished in a familiar light._

**Fairy Tail Guild 12:30 PM**

If Kaiden wasn't trained so thoroughly by the Plumber Academy, he would've run off immediately. However, this didn't necessarily mean he wasn't affected, and for the first time in a long time, he'd actually been rendered speechless. Not only did Paradox actually show up in this universe, he'd actually shared his story with Makarov and revealed the existence of some alien girl from his universe coming here.

He was, at first angry that Paradox revealed what happened to his parents, but then quickly realized it was just a small part of the grand scheme. Regardless, all members of the guild who heard the story all felt sympathy towards him, especially Lucy and Natsu. If he wasn't shocked enough, he learned that almost all members in Fairy Tail came from broken homes, with the exception of Lucy who had chosen to keep her story secret and Makarov upheld his promise to not tell anyone about Lucy's origins.

As if he wasn't troubled enough, for the first time in seven years, Kaiden actually began to cry openly, much to the guild's approval to the point of a group hug. Kaiden felt like he really belonged here and hugged them back, especially Lucy. After composing himself, he and Natsu suddenly saw a young boy appear, no older than 6.

The boy was wearing a green shirt with a big 'S' on it and brown shorts. He had purplish-black hair. This was Romeo Conbolt, the son of Macao Conbolt; a wizard who was strangely absent upon Kaiden and Lucy's arrival.

"Please send for my dad Makarov. He's been away for a week on that Vulcan slaying job in Mt. Hakobe. He said he'd be back in three days!" Romeo said fearfully.

"I'm sorry Romeo, but the only thing we can do is wait for your father to come back." Makarov replied honestly.

In a rage, Romeo hit Makarov straight in the forehead, and left the guild, sobbing madly. The news of Macao deeply touched Kaiden and Natsu to the point that the two shared a silent nod before knowing they had the same idea. Lucy could see it their eyes and willingly accompanied them to Mt. Hakobe to find Romeo's dad.

**Mt. Hakobe 2:00 PM**

Kaiden, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had started their mission to find Macao. Mt. Hakobe was a frozen wasteland with hardly any vegetation, however, Lucy had a way of getting around it. Suddenly, she pulled out a different silver key and said "**Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium**!"

In a puff of smoke, a sentient grandfather clock with a humanoid head, arms, and legs appeared.

"What's the deal with the clock? Did you need to tell the time?" Kaiden asked.

"Hardly; the lady uses me to travel." Horologium said.

"Wait, travel?!" Kaiden, Natsu, and Happy yelled incredulously.

Without explaining, Lucy merely opened up Horologium's chest, which was hollow, and climbed inside before shutting the door.

"Let's go, the lady says eagerly." The spirit said as it continued walking with Lucy inside of him.

"Now you're just being lazy." Natsu accused as he continued walking.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he followed close behind him with his wings.

Seeing Lucy looking blue, Kaiden warmly told her, "Don't listen to those guys. You're just using your magic to your advantage. They're just jealous that they don't have a convenient vehicle like you do."

Hearing these kind words from Kaiden, Lucy suddenly developed a hearty blush on her cheeks and she felt her heart beat faster.

"Thank you, the lady says lovingly." The spirit said as it now contained a flabbergasted Lucy freaking out that he just repeated what she said and her emotions behind it.

"I sure wish I was inside of something. I'm freezing out here." Kaiden said as he continued talking to Lucy.

"Well, there is room for two, the lady says nervously." The spirit said.

'No, I've got my own way, remember?" Kaiden said confidently as he activated the Duotrix. He scrolled through his selections, picked a random icon, and slammed down the dial, which bathed a small area of the mountain in a blinding blue light.

Lucy was forced to look away and was shocked to see that in Kaiden's place was a feline-like humanoid with violet fur, pointy ears, and sharper canine teeth, but retained his spiky black hair. His pupils had become more cat-like and the whites of his eyes were now yellow, but he still had blue irises. Hidden underneath his blue jumpsuit with a black stripe, were 2 black stripes on each of his arms. The Duotrix dial was located on his chest and his new guild mark was stamped on the right shoulder of his jumpsuit in black.

"Say hello to **BISHOP!**" Kaiden cried out.

**Duotrix Encyclopedia **

**Bishop A.K.A. Revonnahgander**

_This species comes from the planet of Revonnah, a peaceful world. They don't use contractions because they take this rule of grammar very seriously. During their childhood, Revonnahganders possess a prehensile tail, which falls off when the hit puberty. The abilities of this form include sharp claws, enhanced jumping, and enhanced agility. They have no known special weaknesses other than intense heat and they can resist cat mind-control with some difficulty._

_Strangely, Revonnahganders can tolerate the cold. Ironically, Kaiden's rival and best friend at the Plumber Academy was a Revonnahgander named Rook Blonko. _

"Wow, you're a big cat Kai!" Happy said happily as he began to fawn over Bishop's appearance.

"What are you talking about?" Bishop said confusedly.

As if on cue, Bishop saw his reflection in the glass door of Horologium and immediately began to panic.

"Rook, what the hell?! Why are you here!?" Bishop yelled frantically at the mirror with his eyes practically bulging out of his sockets.

"Who's Rook? That's you, the lady says confusedly." Horologium replied.

It was then that Bishop took a good look at himself and instantly knew that he was a Revonnahgander, just like Rook!

"Holy crap! I look almost like Rook!" Bishop cried out.

Despite his overwhelming shock of being transformed into the same species as his academic rival, he decided to stay in this form since the cold didn't bother him. He then told Lucy, Natsu, and Happy about his time at the Plumber's Academy, including Rook.

"Sounds to me like this Rook guy, was sort of like your Gray." Happy said still fawning over Kaiden's feline form.

"How do you figure?" Bishop asked.

"Gray's been Natsu's rival since they were kids. I'm sure Natsu would be freaking out too if he looked like Gray." Happy responded honestly

"Amen to that, Happy." Natsu said.

While this was happening, the never noticed a certain, green-skinned humanoid girl silently following them.

**Mt. Hakobe Summit 4:25 AM**

The gang had made their way to Mt. Hakobe's summit and found the Vulcan nest. Strangely, there was no evidence if Macao was alive or dead because it was completely empty. There was no blood, human bones, or bodies to speak of. Then, all 4 of them were caught off guard by a 20 foot tall ape-like creature. It had white fur, purplish-skin, soulless eyes, and was clearly pissed off by the intruders.

"Where's Macao?! **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**" Natsu yelled as his cheeks began to puff bigger than humanly possible and unleashed a torrent of fire from his mouth, hitting the Vulcan perfectly.

"I do believe it is counter-productive if you barbeque the only witness Natsu!" Bishop said angrily.

"Don't worry. Natsu knows how to control himself. The blast probably knocked him for a loop." Happy explained.

"I'm afraid this is where I take my leave, milady." Horologium said as he returned to the Celestial World, leaving Lucy to fall hard on her butt on the icy floor.

Before Bishop could help her, the Vulcan suddenly got up and began to laugh at them.

"Puny humans! Do you honestly think you can beat a Vulcan? I'll enjoy putting your skulls in my collection after I have my fun with the blond girl." The Vulcan said, obviously meaning Lucy.

The Vulcan charged at them, but Bishop could clearly see that he was going after Lucy. With his cat-like reflexes, Bishop quickly got her out of the way, only to be smacked by the Vulcan into the dark chasm of Mt. Hakobe.

"Kaiden!" Lucy yelled out of fear that her friend had just been killed.

"You're going to pay for that! **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**" Natsu yelled as his fists had become coated with flames and he hit the Vulcan in the jaw, only to be dumbfounded that the Vulcan was still standing. In his surprise, Natsu couldn't react in time before the Vulcan threw him into the chasm as well.

"You're next sweet cheeks. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." The Vulcan said menacingly to Lucy.

"I don't think so, Monkey Face!" a new, masculine voice yelled.

"Who said that?" Happy asked.

Lucy and Happy were shocked to see Natsu under the left arm of a 6ft tall humanoid feline-like creature. He had blue fur, blue eyes, pointy ears, a white underbelly, and strangely wearing a pair of black pants with matching shoes. He was very muscular with an exposed chest and a blue tail sprouting from the back of his pants. He also had wings, like Happy's, only bigger and was carrying a pair of twin swords on his back instead of a backpack. The Duotrix dial was positioned on his white underbelly and a Fairy Tail symbol was located on his right shoulder in black.

"Say hello to **LEONIDAS!**" Leonidas yelled as he roared like a lion.

**Duotrix Encyclopedia **

**Leonidas A.K.A. Exceed**

_Leonidas is the genetic perfection of the Exceed race. Like his fellow Exceed, he uses Aero Magic in order to fly. This form lacks the blue jumpsuit because of its origins, but is still a proficient fighter with his dual swords, which can channel magic energy and release it as fire._

_The only weakness is that because this form was scanned from Happy, it has a genetic need for fish._

"That's my form! I look so cool!" Happy yelled as he went even crazier over Kaiden's Leonidas form than his Bishop form.

'_Thank god they're alive._' Lucy thought to herself, but subconsciously more relieved for Kaiden than Natsu.

"You ready to get some payback, Nat?" Leonidas asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, Kai." Natsu responded as he released himself from Leonidas's grip, completely not queasy.

'_I guess since this form came from Happy, he doesn't get motion sick with me as Leonidas._' Leonidas deduced.

The two took their fighting stances and they both prepared for a Unison Raid. While Kaiden hadn't been in this universe for long, he learned that a Unison Raid was the ultimate combination of wizard's magic, but they had to be compatible in order to work.

"Get that Vulcan, Leonidas! You can't lose!" Happy said, cheering for him.

"Take this pervert down Kaiden!" Lucy yelled.

"What about me?!" Natsu asked incredulously.

"You too." Happy and Lucy said neutrally.

"That's more like it!" Natsu said, too stupid to see the truth.

"**FIRE DRAGON…**" Natsu said as his cheeks began to puff again.

Leonidas drew his swords from their sheaths and brought them together, forming a white magical seal. "**EXCEED…**"

"**ROAR!**" Natsu yelled as he unleashed his orange torrent of fire.

"**SACRED FIRE!**" Leonidas punctuated with a lion's roar as a huge torrent of blue fire shot out of his swords.

The flaming torrents merged to create a huge and powerful purple flame, which hit the Vulcan perfectly. By the time the torrent dissipated, the Vulcan was horribly charred and burned. Its injuries were so severe, that it merely collapsed and fell into unconsciousness.

"We did it!" Natsu excitedly yelled.

Leonidas, Lucy, and Happy were also relieved they'd won, but there was still the question of what happened to Macao. Before they could question it, Leonidas had turned back into Kaiden, without him touching the watch. It glowed yellow and pulled him towards the Vulcan before saying, _"Uncatalogued DNA detected. Begin scanning."_

The Duotrix core once again popped out and scanned the Vulcan from head to toe, before retreating and returning back to its normal color saying, "_Uncatalogued DNA obtained. Beginning genetic randomization sequence._"

'_Awesome! Now I have a Vulcan form!_' Kaiden happily thought to himself.

Suddenly, the Vulcan began to shine a bright yellow before disappearing and leaving a shirtless man in his 30's wearing tattered black pants. He had purplish-black hair and was burned in several areas. This was Macao Conbolt, Romeo's father.

After explaining that he had taken out 19 Vulcans before losing his body to the 20th, Macao quickly forgave Natsu and Kaiden before falling into unconsciousness. They were forced to drag him back to Magnolia and managed to keep him alive. As they made their way back down the mountain, they were unaware of Attea silently following them.

**Fairy Tail Guild 7:00 PM**

After delivering Macao to a grateful Romeo, the gang headed back to Fairy Tail to celebrate a job well done. They had all gotten some iced tea since they were too young to drink, much to Kaiden's chagrin. While he hated alcohol, he hated tea just as much and reluctantly sipped it, practically gagging.

This joyous mood was suddenly shifted when the guild hall doors opened to reveal a 17-year old frog humanoid girl. She wore a purple flight suit with grey gloves, goggles on her purple cap, and a white scarf. She was wearing black Maryjane shoes and white stockings. Besides her green skin, she looked completely human. She was small and petite in stature. This was Princess Attea of the Incursean Empire. Needless to say, the guild was shocked by her appearance, especially Kaiden.

"Princess Attea! You're the alien girl?!" Kaiden yelled incredulously.

While they had never formally met, Kaiden had a bad relationship with the Incursean Empire after their invasion on Earth. He hated them with a passion, but he struggled to keep his emotions in check, regardless of Paradox's message.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch human. I'm not here to fight." Attea answered truthfully in a New York accent.

"Oh, sure! Princess Attea of the Incursean Empire wants to talk." Kaiden said sarcastically, but still looking for any excuse to fight her. His hands were positioned to activate the Duotrix.

"I used the ribbitting Universe Projector to try and find other universes to expand the Incursean Empire. Unfortunately, I got impatient and blew it to bits. I got trapped in there along with this." Attea answered, holding an ID mask.

"So, what are your intentions, child?" Makarov said calmly.

"Well, I'm stuck here, so I figured if I followed the new guy around, he'd find me a decent place to live. So can I join, or not?" Attea asked bluntly.

Kaiden was met with a wide range of emotions in an instant. If Attea destroyed the Universe Projector, did that mean that he was stuck here? However, his mission came before anything and he could clearly see Attea as an asset instead of an enemy. He looked deep into her red eyes and saw what he needed to see, what Paradox had seen.

"I say she joins. I'll take full responsibility for her actions." Kaiden answered truthfully.

Makarov had seen it too and merely said "Okay."

This put the guild in a joyous mood to welcome another member, despite her origins. However, Mira interrupted the joyous occasion and said while holding the Fairy Tail stamp "Okay where do you want your guild mark?"

However, before she could continue further, Attea interrupted her. "Before that happens, I just have one really important question."

"Sure, what is it Attea?" Mirajane asked.

"Where's the ribbitting bathroom in this place?!" Attea yelled desperately as she positioned her hands to her crotch, but not before she fastened her ID mask on her belt. "I'm desperate I tell you! I've been holding it in ever since I got here! It's going to come out!"

"It's down the hall, first door on your left." Mira responded in confusion, thinking it was going to be something else.

"I'll be right back!" Attea said as she desperately hobbled off to the bathroom.

Needless to say, this left the entire guild sweat dropping at this turn of events. Things were about to get a lot more interesting in Fairy Tail.

**AN: So, this is by far my longest chapter. We'll be getting into the Daybreak arc next, so be prepared. I'll also be debuting Attea's human form in the next chapter. Speaking of which, I'll also be introducing Team Shadow Gear, which means I'll be starting on Attea and Jet's relationship.**

**Also, I'll be introducing more of Kaiden's alien forms in the next chapter. So rate and review and I'll be back with an update as soon as I can.**

**Next time- Chapter 5: Daybreak Part 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, this is the beginning of the Daybreak arc. As I mentioned before, we'll see a human Attea and Team Shadow Gear. However, I did decide to add some of my own twists to the story. Also, all future aliens that appear are going to be from the canon Ben 10 universe. Also, Lewamus Prime, Kaiden can't scan Celestial Spirits or Take-Overs because they don't have physical bodies and he does have as much aliens as Ben, but he can't transform into them yet.**

**Now, the adventure continues!**

A New Hero

Ch 5: Daybreak

Part 1

**Heartfilia Ballroom11:30 PM**

Lucy found herself back in her old mansion, but strangely, she wasn't freaking out over being here. She was wearing a long, red dress with white gloves and her hair was tied up in a bun, with a few locks of her golden hair in front of her face. She was in her old ballroom that was filled with guests and she was happily smiling at her father, who she was dancing with. Her father, Jude Heartfilia, was in his 40's with short, blond hair, brown eyes, a moustache, and currently wearing a traditional tuxedo.

"I love you, Lucy. Happy birthday." Jude warmly said to her.

"Thanks dad. I love you too." Lucy lovingly said, trying not to cry.

Then, out of nowhere, her father, the guests, and the lights had suddenly disappeared, leaving Lucy all alone in the dark ballroom. She felt like crying, but she suddenly saw a boy, about her age, walk up to her and gently held her hand. She felt her heart beat even faster than she'd ever felt it before. She gazed upon his face, only for it to be obscured by the darkness. However, she could clearly tell that he was wearing a tuxedo.

Suddenly, the two were showered in a golden spotlight and she saw that it was Kaiden! Only, his hair had been combed up nicely and his trademark sunglasses were gone, making Lucy notice that his eyes were bluer than any ocean. As he smiled at her, Lucy noticed that her face was flaring up and she was silently hyperventilating.

"It's time for my birthday present, Lucy." Kaiden seductively said.

Without further delay, Lucy began to hear music and saw, in a separate spotlight, a band playing music. Before she could comment, Lucy was suddenly thrown into dancing the waltz with Kaiden, much to her confusion. The two danced in the spotlight, perfectly dancing the waltz, despite Lucy's confusion.

The two embraced each other in a dance that would seem to last forever. As they continued dancing, Kaiden whispered in Lucy's ear '_Happy birthday_.'

The sound of Kaiden's voice in her ear, made her heart beat even faster than it was before, which made her blush uncontrollably and very noticeably. She was desperately trying to come with a response, but it quickly ended when the music stopped and Kaiden gently cupped her face in a seemingly eternal moment.

"Lucy, you are without a doubt, the greatest woman on the planet. I love you with every fiber of my being, and its time I showed it to you." Kaiden said as he gazed lovingly into Lucy's eyes.

"Wait, Kaiden! What are you saying?!" Lucy asked embarrassedly.

Kaiden gently brought her face closer to his, causing Lucy's eyes to bulge out of her sockets. She desperately wanted to tell him to stop, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push him away. This confused her, until she realized that she wasn't even trying to push him away, and instead came to a different conclusion; she needed this.

Kaiden's face was slowly inching to hers and she welcomed it. Before they knew it, Kaiden and Lucy were gazing into each other's eyes and their lips were inches apart.

'_Let this happen._' Kaiden softly said as he inched his lips closer to Lucy's. The blonde silently agreed and she slowly inched her lips closer until…

**Lucy's Apartment 8:45 AM**

Lucy had awoken in her apartment wearing her electric pink pajamas, blushing madly. Her face was flush, her heart was beating out of her chest, and steam was pouring out of her ears.

'_How could I think of something so, so, erotic?! And with Kaiden?!_' _It's not like I hate him or anything, but he's not even from this universe! How could I ever think of doing something like that?!_' Lucy subconsciously asked herself as she was hyperventilating.

In the throes of her scandalous dream, she hadn't even noticed that someone was knocking at the door. She quickly returned to reality and calmly asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me Kaiden. Are you decent? Natsu wants us at the Guild Hall and he sent me to get you." Kaiden replied from behind the door.

Before she could freak out that Kaiden had suddenly appeared after her erotic dream, she quickly composed herself and answered, "I just need a bath and I'll be right out. I'll open the door so you don't have to wait outside the hallway."

"Okay." Kaiden replied.

Lucy managed to open the door and run into her bathroom with a change of clothes before Kaiden entered. As soon as she locked the bathroom door, she said, "Okay, you can come in."

Kaiden entered and was met with the sound of water running from inside what he guessed was Lucy's bathroom. As he waited, he couldn't help but marvel at how luxurious Lucy's apartment was. He was confused however by the fact there was only one bed.

He explored Lucy's apartment and found her kitchen, laundry room, and the remarkable view she got from her window. It was amazing that she'd found such a place only a few days after the Mt. Hakobe mission. He then marveled at Lucy's book collection, all by some guy named Kemu Zaleon.

'_Whoever this Zaleon guy is, Lucy must be his biggest fan. It's like she has everything he ever wrote._' Kaiden thought to himself.

Out of curiosity for this universe's literature, Kaiden took a quick look through Lucy's books and found a strange enjoyment in Zaleon's writing.

'_No wonder why she likes this guy! His writing is amazing!_' Kaiden thought to himself as he continued reading one of Zaleon's books.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened to reveal Lucy wearing a pink shirt, black skirt, and black shoes. Her Celestial Keys and her whip where fastened on her hips. Upon seeing her exit from the bathroom, Kaiden quickly returned the book to her bookshelf before departing with her for Fairy Tail.

Along the way to Fairy Tail, Kaiden mentioned how he was reading one of Zaleon's books while Lucy was in the bathroom. She was practically grinning ear to ear as she quickly asked him if he liked it or not. When Kaiden said that he did, Lucy was ecstatic and began asking him several questions, much to his displeasure.

'_Man, this girl is beautiful, but she's talking faster than a Galvan on caffeine_.' Kaiden thought to himself as his mind wandered from Lucy's questions.

However, he noticed that he used the word 'beautiful' to describe Lucy and asked himself, '_What is she to me?_'

**Fairy Tail Guild 9:20 AM**

Kaiden and Lucy walked through the door to find Natsu and Happy fighting with three people neither of them had seen before.

There was a small and petite girl with short, blue hair. She was wearing an orange headband, a blue, sleeveless vest that revealed her yellow bra, and white pants. She was also wearing a brown belt and brown sandals. This was Levy McGarden, the leader of Team Shadow Gear.

There was a boy with black hair in the shape of a tail, wearing a white shirt and a yellow bandolier. He wore green, checker-patterned pants and black shoes. This was Droy, a member of Team Shadow Gear.

The last one was another boy with orange hair, concealed by a peculiar brown and white hat. He wore a purple shirt and a brown, fur-trimmed vest. He wore black pants, black shoes, and he had a metal wristband. This was Jet, the final member of Team Shadow Gear.

The five of them had been arguing over a job that apparently paid 200,000 jewels. Their conversations had begun to overlap with each other, much to Kaiden and Lucy's irritation. Knowing that a fight was imminent, Kaiden decided to step in before anyone broke anything.

He swiftly activated the Duotrix, picked a random icon, and slammed down the dial in a blue flash. When it disappeared, in Kaiden's place was a muscular green, reptilian creature with a long tail and tentacles on his head. He now had three eyes, all of them blue, with stripes running from them. He now had four fingers and ostrich-like legs and feet. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a black stripe down the middle and the Duotrix dial on his chest. There was a Fairy Tail mark in black on the right shoulder of his jumpsuit.

"Say hello to, **UXOR!**" Uxor yelled.

**Duotrix Encyclopedia **

**Uxor A.K.A Uxorite**

_Uxorite are natives of the planet, Ringa Morr. They reproduce by laying eggs and leave their children to fend for themselves. They don't understand emotional attachment and they have no parenting instincts. Their abilities are telekinesis, flight, enhanced durability, enhanced intelligence, prehensile tentacles, and prehensile tongues. Their only known weakness is a lack of defense in hand-to-hand combat. Strangely, the males are more prone to violence than the females._

"Okay, what's going on over here?" Uxor asked angrily.

"Kai? What the hell is that thing?" Natsu asked, dumbfounded by Uxor's appearance.

"Aye sir! You look like a delicious squid with legs!" Happy said, drooling

"It's actually reptilian." Uxor answered tersely.

"So, that's the new Take-Over wizard?! His transformations are incredible!" Levy said, very impressed.

"So? Doesn't matter. He's with Natsu for our job!" Droy accused suspiciously.

"I don't know about this. Something tells me we should just walk away." Jet said fearfully.

"What?! Jet, we need this money!" Levy said incredulously.

"I'd listen to your friend, blueberry. This is not going to end well if none of you will calm down." Uxor said stoically.

"Blueberry!?" Levy angrily said.

"Yeah right! I'm going to kick your ass!" Droy said as he ran up to punch Uxor. Despite the threat, Uxor remained perfectly still, almost looking like he was waiting for him. As Droy got within striking distance, his fist merely stopped, inches from Uxor's face, much to Team Shadow Gear's shock.

"What the hell? Why can't I move?" Droy said to Uxor.

"I warned you." Uxor said in a singsong voice.

In one, swift motion, Uxor levitated Droy off the ground and into the ceiling, hard. He brought him back down and smiled to himself when he saw Droy in a complete daze. Uxor didn't stop there and made Jet's hat come down and restrain his body. He then used his telekinesis and actually made Levy give herself an atomic wedgie, giving the entire guild a view of her white panties with a bear stamped on the back, much to her embarrassment.

"Teddy bear underwear, seriously?" Uxor sarcastically said as he watched Team Shadow Gear limp away in defeat before transforming back into Kaiden.

This did not go unnoticed by Natsu and Lucy, whose reactions were completely different. While Natsu praised him for humiliating Team Shadow Gear, Lucy berated him for acting so cruel towards them. He managed to calm Lucy down and fortunately, she forgave him.

'_I wouldn't have done that if Natsu had done that, but Kaiden's different. Holy crap! Am I actually starting to have feelings for him?!_' Lucy asked herself as the four made their way to a nearby table.

After sitting down, Natsu explained they were supposed to go to Shirotsume Town to get a book back from a guy called Everlue. Needless to say, both of them agreed to the job. For Kaiden, being stuck here until Azmuth made another Universe Projector meant that he needed money to afford food, clothes, and eventually a home since he was forced to sleep at the guild along with Attea. For Lucy, she needed the money to help make this month's rent.

With that, Natsu agreed for them both to join his team, which Happy explained as them all working together on the same job and splitting the reward. After that, Team Natsu left Fairy Tail, leaving a thoroughly beaten up and embarrassed Team Shadow Gear in their wake, with Lucy unaware of Natsu's plan.

"You shouldn't have picked a fight, Droy." Levy said as she struggled with getting her underwear back to normal.

"I know Levy, but how was I supposed to know he'd do that?" Droy said.

"You should've used your brain, idiot." Jet said as he struggled with getting his arms free from his hat.

Before another fight could start, Jet noticed a girl about his age with short, red hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple flight suit with grey gloves, goggles on her purple cap, and a white scarf. She was wearing black Maryjane shoes and white stockings. He guild mark was stamped on her back in purple. This was Princess Attea in her human form.

"Hi, I'm Attea. Need some help there, kook?" Attea asked Jet.

Jet was stunned by her beauty to the point that he was noticeably blushing and babbling incoherently. This did not go unnoticed by his teammates, who were very confused by his demeanor, even the currently sightless Levy.

Without so much as a word, Attea pulled off Jet's hat and left to find a job to finance a home; she was tired of living in the guild. As she walked away, Droy walked up to a smiling Jet asking, "Dude, are you okay?"

Jet lovingly responded, "I'm more than okay. You think she'd want to join Team Shadow Gear?"

**Shirotsume Town 11:00 AM**

While on the carriage ride to Shirotsume Town with a nauseous Natsu, Lucy had discovered that Everlue was currently hiring maids with blond hair, much to her horror. Even more so when Natsu told her that she needed to get a maid outfit, much to her and Kaiden's embarrassment. Kaiden wasn't exactly a pervert, but the thought of having Lucy in maid's outfit got his blood pumping. Lucy wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea, but she decided to go along with it to show off her body, much to Kaiden's pleasure.

After they made it into town Natsu said, "Man, I'm hungry."

"I bet. You puked up practically every meal you had during the past few days on the ride here." Kaiden said jokingly.

"I don't get it. If you're so hungry, why don't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked innocently. She and Kaiden had learned of Natsu's ability to eat fire after the Mt. Hakobe mission.

"Oh sure, and while we're at it, why don't you just eat Plue?" Natsu said.

"Why would she do something like that?" Kaiden asked incredulously.

"I don't know, but it's basically the same thing." Natsu said as he ran inside a nearby restaurant.

"So, he can eat fire, but not his own?" Kaiden and Lucy asked Happy simultaneously.

"Aye. It's weird, but it's the way his magic works." Happy answered as he followed Natsu into the same restaurant.

As Kaiden and Lucy stared off to where their friends and new teammates were headed, Kaiden's stomach began to growl, much to his embarrassment.

"I guess I'm hungry too. Want to join us?" Kaiden asked Lucy embarrassedly.

"I'll catch up with you guys. I need to find a maid costume, remember?' Lucy said with a wink as she ran off to find one, leaving a thoroughly aroused Kaiden. He would have fantasized longer, but his stomach got the better of him and he quickly joined his teammates inside.

**Shirotsume Restaurant 12:00 PM**

Natsu, Happy, and even Kaiden, were busy gorging themselves on the food. While it wasn't the same as back home, Kaiden couldn't deny that the food in this universe was delicious. They were all busy eating, when suddenly, they heard Lucy's voice.

"Hey, what do think boys?" Lucy seductively said to the three of them.

Kaiden was the first to notice and immediately stopped eating to gaze at Lucy. Her hair was tied up, making it look significantly shorter. She was wearing a traditional black and white maid's outfit with white stockings and black shoes. She even had a cute black headband in her golden hair. Kaiden was glad he was wearing sunglasses, because if he wasn't, Lucy would've seen his eyes pop right out of his head. He was mumbling incoherently and blushed madly at Lucy.

"Oh, you're sweet Kai." Lucy said warmly. "What do you guys think?" Lucy asked, referring to a still eating Natsu and Happy.

Natsu and Happy had stopped eating and stared at Lucy blankly, both with dumbfounded expressions.

"_We were just kidding about the maid costume. I didn't think she'd actually wear one."_ Happy said to Natsu in an audible whisper.

"_Yeah. She looks completely ridiculous._" Natsu replied to Happy in an audible whisper.

"I can hear you, you know." Lucy quietly said in anger.

"If it's any constellation Lucy, I think you look amazing." Kaiden honestly replied.

"Thanks Kai." Lucy said, now warmly blushing.

Out of nowhere, Happy said "You guys are in looooove."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Kaiden and Lucy comically denied.

**Fairy Tail Guild 12:30 PM**

Soon after Team Natsu had left, Team Shadow Gear was busy licking their wounds, except for a lovesick Jet, staring at Attea who was staring at the request board.

"I think the new girl would make an excellent addition to the team, right guys?" Jet lovingly asked them.

"Maybe, but you're going to burn a hole in her clothes if you keep staring at her, Jet." Levy said while rubbing her very red butt. While she had managed to get her panties off of her head, she was still very sore from the atomic wedgie Kaiden gave her.

"Yeah. If we weren't on that job, you might've had a shot with her." Droy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jet angrily asked Droy.

"If you had, she wouldn't think you're a kook who got trapped in his own hat." Droy mockingly said to him.

"Yeah?! I still got a shot with her!" Jet angrily defended.

"Then prove it. Talk to her." Levy said in a pained voice.

"Fine! I will!" Jet said, completely unaware of reverse psychology.

Jet walked up to an oblivious Attea, but as soon as he got close to her, he was completely frozen in anxiety. He tried to talk, but it all came out as incoherent gibberish. Eventually, he gave up and solemnly headed back to his teammates, hanging his head in shame.

"So, when's the wedding?" Droy jokingly said.

"Shut up." Jet said in severe exasperation.

**Melon House 12: 45 PM**

Team Natsu had arrived at the Melon House, the supposed home of their client. It wasn't really impressive, but it was a one story house. They were sitting on the couch, drinking tea served by the client's wife, much to Kaiden's disgust. However, with the amount of money at stake, Kaiden begrudgingly drank it. Suddenly, their client came in from the kitchen.

He was an older man, most likely in his 40's or 50's, in a black suit and black shoes. He had short, gray hair and a Hitler moustache. This was Kaby Melon, their client.

"I'm glad you responded to my job. My name is Kaby Melon." Kaby said.

"Wow, your name sounds delicious." Happy said, drooling.

"He's human, so don't try snacking on him, cat." Kaiden said.

"So, the job is to burn a book called 'Daybreak', which is currently in Everlue's possession." Kaby said, ignoring Happy's previous comment.

"Sure, I'll burn the whole place down if you want." Natsu said, with a small fire at the end of his index finger.

"I'm not going to jail for you, you pyromaniac! We just need to get the book!" Lucy reprimanded.

"I'm with Luce on this. We'll just be adding more bad press for Fairy Tail if we just destroy anything we want." Kaiden said.

"Regardless, you must destroy that book at all costs. With the amount of money on the line, I'm confident you can get the job done." Kaby said.

"For only 200,000 Jewels? No offense bub, but it's going to take Natsu at least 1 million to keep it cool." Kaiden said.

"Didn't your guild master tell you? The reward has been raised to 2 million Jewels." Kaby said nonchalantly.

"**2 MILION JEWELS?!**" Team Natsu cried out in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. With the amount of money, you can understand that I desperately want to rid the world of this book." Kaby said.

"2 million jewels split 4 ways?! Wow! I sink at math, but that's a lot!" Natsu said in surprise.

"It's about 500,000 each, Nat." Kaiden said in half surprise, half excitement.

"Hello, rent money!" Lucy happily said.

"Just imagine how much fish I can buy!" Happy jubilantly said.

"You can count on us sir!" Kaiden said as he dragged the rest of his teammates to Everlue's mansion.

"I hope that you do, and that you send that accursed book to Hell." Kaby said to himself after they left.

**Everlue Mansion Courtyard 1:15 AM**

The Everlue Mansion was surrounded by a forest of trees and located on the outskirts of Shirotsume Town. There was a small lake and a rock formation behind it. The mansion itself was three stories high with a tiled roof. There were four towers on the corners of the roof and a hall of rooms in the middle. They were all currently standing outside the gate, which was black with a gold trim.

"Okay, I'll go in as a maid, while you guys stay out of sight in the forest." Lucy said to her teammates.

"Fine, but I still say it would be easier if we just burned it." Natsu begrudgingly said.

"Aye sir." Happy said as he followed Natsu.

"You heard the woman. Be careful Lucy." Kaiden said as he joined Natsu and Happy in the forest.

Lucy nodded to him and knocked on the gate to get Everlue's attention. Suddenly, the ground shook and a fat, ugly maid with pink hair popped out. She was easily taller than Lucy and her eyes were pure white.

'_Man, Everlue has some seriously bad taste._" Kaiden thought to himself as he gazed upon the overweight maid.

"State your business, wench." The maid said in a gruff, masculine voice.

"I'm here about the job interview!" Lucy fearfully said, trying not to wet herself in front of the colossus maid.

Suddenly, a portly man appeared from the ground to greet her. He was in his 50's with a very ugly complexion. He had skinny arms and legs and was wearing a black suit with a red boutonniere, fastened by a yellow button. He had a blue necktie and a white undershirt underneath. He had a small bushel of wavy, brown hair on his head and a moustache that appeared to be growing from his nose. This was Duke Everlue, the owner of the Everlue Mansion.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Everlue asked.

"This girl wishes to apply for the maid position here, master." The large maid said.

Everlue inspected Lucy thoroughly before saying, "She's hideous. Virgo, get rid of her."

This caused Lucy to fall over in exasperation and Kaiden to become angrier. It got even worse when Virgo continued to insult her as she threw her out in front of the other maids, who were all very ugly. Lucy landed hard on her rear in the forest, very pissed off by Everlue's rejection.

"I can't believe you blew it Lucy." Natsu said insensitively.

"Aye." Happy added, equally uncaring.

"That old pervert wouldn't know beauty if it smacked him upside the head!" Lucy said angrily.

"She's right. It's like that bastard was blind or something! He probably lost every definition of beauty when he hired those inbred maids of his!" Kaiden angrily said, referring to their ghastly appearance.

"Not to worry guys. I have another plan." Natsu said confidently.

"We're not burning Everlue's mansion to the ground Nat! Although, I am inclined to the idea." Kaiden said.

"No! It's a real plan. Follow me." Natsu said as he gestured to his teammates to follow him.

**Everlue Mansion Rooftop 2:00 PM**

After changing back into her previous attire of a pink shirt, black skirt, and black shoes, Lucy and Team Natsu had successfully scaled up to Everlue's roof and Kaiden began to pick the lock. While Lucy was relieved to be out of that maid costume, Kaiden was briefly disappointed.

"I'm not sure about this. What if we get caught?" Lucy nervously asked Kaiden.

"Don't worry Luce. Back in my orphan days, I was a master of picking locks. This is just taking a little longer because I'm unfamiliar with the locks in this universe." Kaiden replied.

"We could've just broken the door down, you know." Natsu said disappointingly.

"And risk activating some alarm in a rich guy's mansion? No thanks Natsu. Use your head." Kaiden retorted.

"I did use my head! It was my idea to come up here remember?!" Natsu said incredulously.

"But your plan was to break the door, not unlock it." Lucy and Happy deadpanned.

As if right on cue, the door lock opened and Team Natsu entered, trying not to seem suspicious. The interior of Everlue's mansion was extraordinary. However, Kaiden was unnerved by the giant gold statue Everlue had of himself in the middle of the first floor.

'_This guy is vainer than Narcissus._' Kaiden thought to himself.

"Okay guys, let's check every room until we find the library, or wherever Everlue is keeping the book." Natsu said.

Team Natsu began to fan out and searched every room they could find, including Everlue's golden toilet with his face on the bowl, which Lucy discovered.

'Good thing I already went at Kaby's house.' Lucy thought to herself in confused disgust.

They eventually found the library and it was bigger than they had expected. The bookshelves were far taller than any of them and there was a ladder next to it. While Kaiden and Natsu searched the lower parts of the bookshelves, Happy and Lucy searched the upper parts of the bookshelves, with Lucy on the ladder and Happy using his wings.

"Hey, is this it Luce?" Kaiden asked as he held up a yellow book with a rising sun on the cover. The words "Daybreak" were printed on the front of it, above the sun.

"Yes! That's it!" Lucy cheered as she descended the ladder.

Kaiden handed the book to her, but was unnerved by her happy expression when she saw it.

"Luce, is everything okay?" Kaiden asked her.

"This book was written by Kemu Zaleon!" Lucy cheered with glee.

"Whoa really?! I thought you owned all of his books Lucy!" Kaiden said with similar emotion.

"I thought I did! This must be an unpublished work of his!" Lucy cheered with excitement.

"What's the big deal with this Zaleon guy?" Natsu and Happy asked them.

"He's one of the greatest authors in all of Fiore! He died a long time ago, but I'm his biggest fan!" Lucy explained happily.

"Amen to that Luce. The guy was a genius." Kaiden said.

"So? We were given a mission, so let's burn it." Natsu said as he held a fireball in one hand.

"Wait! We can't destroy it! It's an unpublished work of Kemu Zaleon!" Lucy said incredulously.

"Maybe so Lucy, but it's still our mission to destroy it. Give it to Natsu and we can collect our money." Kaiden said as gently as he could.

"I think not!" Everlue said as he appeared behind them.

"Oh great. It's the ugliest man in all of Fiore." Kaiden mocked as he and the rest of Team Natsu turned their backs to face him.

"Watch your tongue you impudent brat!" Everlue angrily said.

"Oh, did you say 'impotent?' I thought that was you, considering you live with inbred house maids." Kaiden quipped as he had begun to laugh at the now furious Everlue.

"You'll regret that child! Meet the Varnish Brothers!" Everlue cried out.

Suddenly, two men had stepped out from behind Everlue to face them, but they were of two sizes, tall and short. The shorter one, but still somewhat tall, was bald with a Chinese hair braid that extended down to his back. He was wearing a white shirt with a green stripe down the middle, geen pants, and black shoes. He had strange, red marks on his face and his guild symbol on a black armband in white. He was also strangely carrying a giant frying pan. This was the older Varnish brother.

The taller one was almost twice the size of his brother. He had black hair which protruded out from the back of his head at four points. His limbs and torso were massive in size and he had a square face with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose. He had dark eyes that were topped by a light bandana, covered in spiraling, dark motifs, which obscured his forehead and kept his hair at bay. His right forearm was covered by dark tattoos, which went down to his hand. He wore a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puff elbow-length sleeves, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers. He had a square cloth on his right bicep, only in white with a black symbol of his guild. This was the younger Varnish brother.

"Well, well, I see you have an interesting staff. Does the shorter one prepare all of that giant maid's meals?" Kaiden said sarcastically.

"What was that kid?! My skillet's going to roast you and your friends alive!" the older Varnish brother said.

"Yeah, after you make us some pancakes!" Kaiden quipped.

"_Kai, what are you doing?_" Lucy asked in a whisper.

"_Duh, Luce. I'm distracting them so you, Natsu, and Happy can get out of here with Daybreak._" Kaiden whispered back with a wink.

Before Lucy could follow through with Kaiden's plan, she began to read Daybreak and found something strange about it. She gasped in recognition when she figured out what it was.

"Change of plans! I think this book has some kind of hidden secret inside it! You and Natsu beat these guys while Happy and I try to figure it out." Lucy said.

As Lucy and Happy left, Kaiden and Natsu were in a stare down with the Varnish brothers, unaware that Everlue had already left.

'_A secret?! Is it possible that Zaleon somehow wrote the truth about how I attained my fortune?!_" Everlue cried inwardly as he raced towards where he assumed Lucy would be.

"You ready to kick some ass Natsu?" Kaiden confidently asked.

"Oh, yeah! I'm all fired up Kai!" Natsu smugly replied.

Kaiden activated the Duotrix, picked a random icon, and slammed down the dial, bathing the interior of the Everlue mansion in a blue light.

With that, the battle between the Varnish brothers, Natsu, and Kaiden had begun!

**AN: Well, this is by far my longest chapter, but don't worry. I'll be back with the conclusion of the Daybreak arc. So, Jet and Attea's relationship has begun, with a one-sided attraction. I figured I'd make Jet work for it since he has little experience when it comes to the opposite sex. He'll get Attea's attention later in a special original chapter that I have planned for before the Lullaby arc, but they won't officially become a couple until much later.**

**Speaking of relationships, I added that dream of Lucy to get her to acknowledge her growing feelings for Kaiden. They won't become a couple until much later, but things are going to be heating up for them. Also, Kaiden's going to debut his first Ultimate form next chapter, so don't miss it! **

**Also, updates might slow down due to me juggling this story and my new crossover story, but be patient. So, rate and review, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Next time- Chapter 6: Daybreak Part 2**


End file.
